


Manchester city v Liverpool 17/18 4R

by sheepofani



Series: Kloppep off the field [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani
Summary: 경기 전, 펩은 클롭의 도발에 응해주기로 한다.





	Manchester city v Liverpool 17/18 4R

**Author's Note:**

> 펩클.. 세상에 정말 저 혼자 좋아하는 건가요? 60억 지구에서 그렇지는 않겠죠..?

그가 처음으로 펩 과르디올라를 빨아준 건 17-18시즌 4R이었다. 킥오프 전까지 대다수가 그렇게 생각했듯 충격적인 원사이드 5-0 승부를 예측하지 못했던 클롭은 자판기 앞에서 펩을 마주쳤다. 펩은 팔짱을 낀 채 코치진과 어깨를 나란히 하고 서서 특유의 차분한 목소리로 중얼거리고 있었다. 클롭의 각도에서는 뒷통수만 보였다. 대수롭지 않은 미소를 지으며 지나칠 수도 있었지만 클롭은 팔을 걷어서 펩의 등을 두드렸다. 펩의 중얼거림이 뚝 끊겼다. 으레히 맞잡은 손이 어깨를 부딪히는 스킨십으로 바뀌는 동안 공교롭게도 펩의 코치진이 자리를 떴다. 그 바람에 클롭은 혼자가 된 펩 앞에 원래보다 오래 머물렀다. 그래서 클롭은 그 날 밤 펩을 빨게 되었다.

 

에티하드 스타디움에서 차로 40분 정도 거리에 있는 호텔을 펩이 결제했다.

 

침대에 걸터앉은 클롭은 희미한 물소리를 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘리며 생각에 잠겨있었다. 잔디 구장 속, 감독에게 주어진 작은 박스 속에서는 경기가 1차원으로 보였다. 그는 눈앞에서 매섭게 측면으로 쇄도하던 자신의 선수들과 포물선을 그리던 볼, 상대측 골 포스트 앞에서 벌어졌던 소란에 대해 생각했다. 심판이 들어올린 카드의 색깔은 멀리서도 똑똑히 보였다. 마네의 레드 카드였다.

 

한편 그는 경기 후 기자회견에 대해 생각했다. 자신이 10-11명의 싸움에 대해 언급할 때마다, 앞선 인터뷰에서 상대팀 감독이 뭐라고 말한 것인지 웃음기를 띄는 기자들의 눈을 떠올렸다. 뒷맛이 썼다. 클롭은 그 약간 수치스러운 기억을 구겨서 멀리 던져버렸다.

 

그가 침대 위로 올라가 헤드에 등을 기댈 때, 욕실문이 열렸다.

 

먼저 샤워를 하고 나서 클롭이 호텔 방에 들어올 때와 달라진 점은 양말을 벗었다는 것 뿐이었는데, 펩은 맨몸에 샤워 가운만 덜렁 걸치고 있었다.

 

"…진심은 아니지?"

 

클롭의 회의적인 물음에도 펩은 무심해보였다.

 

"먼저 씻길래 적극적인 줄 알았는데."

"그건… 아니야." 단지 물줄기에 머리를 대고 경기 결과를 씻어내는 시간이 필요했다. 갑자기 클롭이 욕을 했다. "제기랄." 자학처럼 들렸다.

 

펩은 눈으로 코웃음을 쳤다. 그의 장점은 상대팀에게 감정이입을 하지 않는다는 것이다. 5-0으로 진 감독은 불쌍하기 마련이지만 펩은 손톱만큼의 동정심도 없었다. 클롭은 그 자신이 엉망으로 얻어맞은 것처럼 침대 위에 누워있었다. 말을 하진 않았지만 펩은 동정심은 커녕 그 모습이 흥분되었다.

 

"끝난 일은 끝난 일이야."

"말 보태줄 거 없어."

 

클롭은 짜증스러웠다. 역시 앞뒤가 다른 남자다웠다. 경기 전엔 신이 나서 귓가에 달라붙어 오늘은 애들에게 아주 아주 중요한 경기잖아. 우린 어때? 내기라도 할까? 오늘 경기를 이기면 네가 색다른 방식으로 날 존중해주면 좋겠어. 라고 의기양양했다. 사실 펩은 내심 분데스리가의 인연부터 클롭이 언뜻언뜻 무례하게 구는 순간이 정말 질린다고 생각했다. 포옹을 즐기는 클롭에게선 담배 냄새가 심하게 났다. 경기 전에 친한 체 하는 것도 싫고 농담이랍시고 사람 속을 긁는 건 더 싫었다. 펩은 관자놀이를 문지르며 그래. 라고 대꾸했다. 왜냐면 그는 킥오프조차 하지 않았을 때에도 이미 승리를 확신했기 때문이다. 그는 화를 참는 얼굴로 기자회견장을 나오는 클롭을 불러 호텔 주소를 알렸다.

 

"내려와."

 

펩의 슬리퍼가 푹신한 카펫을 밟아보더니 툭툭 위치를 지정했다.

 

"여기로."

 

클롭은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그를 올려다본 채 펩은 무릎을 발로 밟아서 클롭을 카펫에 꿇렸다.

 

클롭도 알고 있겠지만, 감독 일을 잘 하려면 어떤 의식에 능해야한다. 의식을 만들어내서 시작과 끝을 통제하는 것이 중요하다.

 

예를 들어 어수선한 라커룸에서 스피치를 시작하기 전, 젊은 선수들의 고삐를 잡기 위해 펩은 항상 벽에서 정중앙으로 움직인다. 펩이 라커룸의 가운데에서 바지 주머니에 손을 넣는 것은 스피치를 시작한다는 신호이다. 선수들은 그 때부터 입을 다물고 집중하기 시작한다.

 

무릎을 꿇고서 자신을 올려다보는 클롭의 눈엔 불신이 어려있다. 그는 아직도 펩이 자신을 그냥 놀리는 거라고 착각하고 있다.

 

그래서 펩은 시작하기 전 부드러운 손길로 클롭의 안경을 벗겼다. 예상치 못했는지 클롭은 당황한 티를 냈다. 펩은 머리칼이 부스스하게 뻗쳐있는 옆통수를 손바닥으로 토닥거린 뒤, 뒷머리를 잡고 거칠게 끌어당겼다.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

클롭은 주먹을 너무 세게 쥔 나머지 손바닥에 바느질한 것처럼 손톱 자국이 생겼다.

 

숨을 터트리자마자 펩이 입 속을 세게 찔렀다. 헛구역질이 안 날 수가 없었다. 그가 몸을 들썩이면 펩은 양 손에 하나씩 거머쥔 클롭의 손목을 더 꽉 조였다.

 

'이런 제기랄…'

 

욕. 욕. 욕. 클롭은 몸서리를 쳤다. 조금만 팔을 내리거나 자신 쪽으로 접을라 치면 펩은 그것보다 세게 클롭을 끌어당겼다. 벌을 받는 철부지처럼 무릎을 꿇고 두 팔을 든 자세도 싫은데 펩이 아주 사소한 주도권조차 내어주지 않는 게 클롭의 분통을 터트렸다. 처음엔 펩이 아주 빨랐고 이번엔 반대로 아주 여유를 부리며 입 안을 누볐다. 클롭은 입에 뿌려진 걸 삼키지 않았고 지금은 그걸 후회했다. 펩이 입을 한 번 훔칠 시간도 주지 않아서 그것은 타액과 섞여 입 가장자리로 목으로 다 흘러내렸기 때문이다.

 

기세가 사그러지지 않은 살덩이가 뺨을 옆으로 찔렀다. 펩을 노려보자 마침 그도 클롭을 보고 있었다.

 

'벌려.'

 

펩이 입을 벙긋거렸다.

 

클롭은 짜증이 라이터 불꽃처럼 짧게 치솟았다. 한 번 입에 사정을 당하고 나니 펩이 뭔가 요구하자 움츠러들기부터 하는 걸 자기 자신은 속일 수가 없었다.

 

"좀…"

 

항의하는 말을 들은 체도 하지 않으며 손바닥이 날아온다. -짝! 통증은 깜찍해서 고작해야 눈이 번쩍 떠질 정도지만 그 소리가 무릎꿇은 쪽을 놀래킨다. 그가 얼어붙은 사이 펩은 클롭의 두터운 손을 허리로 넘겼다. 그리고 왼손으로 뒷통수를 잡고 오른손으로 그 아래 목덜미를 개 잡듯이 했다.

 

클롭은 신음하며 인상을 찌푸렸다. 화끈한 뺨 위로 뜨겁고 단단한 물건이 밀착했다. 손가락을 거침없이 입에 쑤셔넣더니 펩이 그의 혀를 끄집어냈다. 침이 울컥 솟았다. 펩은 까슬한 혓바닥의 감촉 때문에 나직하게 한숨을 흘렸다.

 

일방적으로 헛구역질하는 소리가 조용한 방 안을 채웠다. 클롭의 얼굴에 대고 한 뒤에 펩은 그를 뿌리치고 발로 세게 걷어찼다.

 

어지간히 힘을 실어서 찬 탓에 그 거구가 바닥을 뒹굴었다. 펩은 그 모습을 지켜보며 발을 넓게 딛었다. 자신의 다리 사이에 클롭을 두고 내려다보았다. 그가 클롭의 허리와 그 아랫쪽을 힐끗 내려보자 당황한 독일 남자가 무릎을 세우며 몸을 뒤틀었다.

 

"거기까진 관심없어."

 

펩이 중얼거렸다.

 

"… …" 머리가 산발이 된 클롭이 화난 얼굴로 털썩 누웠다.

"…한 골 당 한 발 빼는 건 줄 알았는데?"

"아 시끄러워."

 

펩의 능청에 클롭은 분이 안 풀리는 모양이었다.

 

이젠 자포자기 했는지 윗옷을 벗어서 얼굴을 마구 닦기 시작하는 클롭이다. 펩은 걷어차인 클롭의 옆구리가 벌겋게 변한 것을 발견했다.

 

더러운 윗옷은 펩의 얼굴로 곧장 날아온다. 펩은 맞아주고 그 옷뭉치를 뒤로 던졌다.

 

"다시 생각해보니까, 거기까지 가는 것도 나쁘지 않겠어. 다음엔."

"다음?" 클롭은 화가 나다못해 웃음을 되찾았다. "다음 같은 소리하네…"

"물론 자넨 손해겠지."

"두 번은 안 내줘."

"킥오프 전에 이걸 가지고 스피치를 하면 세 번도 이길 수 있겠는데."

 

클롭은 유머 감각이라곤 없는 스페인 감독을 의심스럽게 쳐다보았다.

 

"지금 농담한 거야…?"

 

펩은 어깨를 으쓱이고 말 뿐이었다. '미친놈…' 클롭은 고개를 흔들며 카펫에 누웠다. 찜찜했다. 일부러 무릎 꿇리기 좋은 곳으로 데려온 건가 싶을 정도로 바닥이 푹신거렸다. 그가 피곤해서 머리가 약간 돌아버린 걸까?

 

그 사이 펩은 발을 가볍게 흔들어 슬리퍼를 벗었다. 차가운 발바닥이 아랫배를 갑자기 누르자 클롭은 펩의 발목을 붙잡으며 신음했다.

 

발이 점점 밑으로 내려갔다. 펩은 자신의 행동을 예고하거나 설명하지 않았고, 클롭 역시 그 가벼운 입은 다문 채 손으로써 말했다. 처음엔 밀어내던 양손이 펩의 발목에 손톱을 박더니 어쩔 줄 모르고 떨었다. 펩은 입가에 미소가 번졌다.

 

원래는 그럴 기회가 생겼기 때문에 클롭을 엿먹이려던 것 뿐이었지만 점점 생각이 바뀌고 있었다. 클롭이 제안한 색다른 존중이라는 게 펩은 마음에 들기 시작했다.

 

펩은 늘 기자회견을 할 때 클롭을 대충 칭찬했다. 기자들이 경기에는 하등 영향도 미치지 않는 감독 사이의 관계를 궁금해해서다. 입 바른 말과 달리 펩은 클롭을 좋아하거나 존경하는 마음은 눈꼽만큼도 없었다. 다만 관심이 있었다. 책을 펼칠 때나 하다못해 냉장고 문을 열 때도 리버풀과 그 감독의 전술에 대해 생각했으니까. 어쩔 땐 클롭에 대해 너무 자주 많은 생각을 해서 마치 클롭의 머릿속에 직접 들어갔다가 나온 기분이 들었다. 그가 어떤 전술을 펼지 어떤 포메이션을 쓸 지 정확히 예측하고 깨부숴버린 오늘 같은 날은 더 그랬다.

 

그런데 해보니 실제로 클롭의 몸에 들어가보는 건 머릿속에 들어가는 것보다 쾌감이 느껴지는 일이었다. 반쯤은 충동으로 반쯤은 눈치를 채고 그를 제멋대로 휘두르자 클롭은 의외로 고분고분하게 따랐다. 심지어 발로 밟히면서 발기하고 있었다.

 

펩은 늘 그를 이기는 게 좋았다. 그리고 이젠 더 좋은 걸 찾았다. 벌을 주는 것이었다.

 

 

 

 


End file.
